Cold Hearted
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Ever since joining Fairy Tail, Juvia has been crazy in love with Gray, the handsome man who can perform ice magic. She tries so hard to get him to notice her, but nothing she tries works. But could rescuing the man of her dreams from certain death spark the romance she desires?
1. Hopeless Romantic

**I so excited to be able to write a Fanfiction of Juvia and Gray! I love the two and I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction!**

* * *

"Juvia is pleased to be here, Mr. Makarov." Juvia said. She fan a hand through her shortened blue hair. She was so happy to be in Fairy Tail. After the ordeal with Phantom and Fairy Tail, she didn't know if she would be welcome. Then she shook the thought off. _Juvia is a nice person and everyone will love her. Besides, Gajeel and Gray-Sama will be there. _And just like that, her worries flew away. Makarov held the door open for her and she walked through- Only to walk into a bar fight. A cup whizzed by her head, just missing her nose. "Hey, come on! Fight like a man, Natsu!" Juvia turned and saw the man they call Elfman fireman's carry the redhead Loke. The girl Mikala jumped up and down to rescue her lover. Juvia's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Is this the right place, Makarov-Sensei?" Makarov sighed and shook his head. "Yes, unfortunately" Makarov grunted. "But at least they haven't killed each other." Juvia carefully made her way through the Guild hall and stood by the bar. "Oh, hello! You're new, right?" Juvia turned her head. Mikala seemed to have given up on trying to rescue Loke from Elfman's hold. Juvia nodded, feeling slightly timid. "Yes. Juvia just joined today. Juvia is pleased to meet you." She held out her hand to Mikala and Mikala took it and shook. "You'll love it here, Juvia! It's so fun at Fairy Tail." An empty wine bottle hit Mikala on the side of her head. She fell over and Juvia caught her. "It would seem to Juvia that it is more deadly than fun." Mikala weakly waved Juvia's comment away. "Oh, don't worry. This always happens."

"Alright! I'm mad!" The boy with the pink hair and scarf began to start an even bigger riot. "Oh, boy." Makarov sighed, exasperated. "That's my cue." In a flash, little old Makarov turned into a colossal giant. "_What have I told you about starting bar fughts in here, Natsu?!"_ Just like that, everyone went back to there original positions. Mirajane was washing out glasses, Mikala went back to cuddling with Loke. _I__t amazes Juvia how fast things get back in order._ "Juvia thinks she might like it here." She said as a fire ball zipped past her head. "Oh, no. Not again..."

* * *

After the mini skirmish, Juvia decided that before any more damage was done to her, she should probably be heading home. _Fairy Tail is a nice guild, but it's a battlefield in there. _It felt nice to be able to walk around outside and not have to hold her parasol to protect her from the rain that followed her around everywhere. Ever since joining Fairy Tail, Juvia was happier than she had ever been. It felt fantastic. She felt so happy in fact, she could spin around like a top and never stop. Beside herself, she decided to have at it. She spun around gaily on her toes and hummed. She spun and spun till her head was swimming. And until she bumped into someone. "Hey, are you okay?" Juvia looked up. Looking down at her was none other than Gray Fullbuster. His coal black hair framed his handsome face that held those beautiful eyes that seemed to peer into the depths of Juvia's soul. Juvia began to stutter incoherently. Gray made her so shaky and and wobbly. Since the day that she first met him and they did battle and she discovered his ice make magic, she felt something she couldn't understand: _Love. _Now, Juvia was in love with Gray-Sama...it was a tragedy that the love was one sided. Juvia just thought he was too shy to admit any feelings. The way men are, you see.

"Juvia is fine, thank you. Juvia is sorry that she is so clumsy." Juvia apologized. Gray waved it aside. Juvia could feel her face heat up. She was blushing, great. This was a fantastic way to start off with your crush. "J-Juvia was going home just now. Would you like to come wi-" Juvia slapped her hands to her mouth. _What is Juvia doing? I can't ask him to my home! Goodness, what is the matter with me?! _Now stuck in an awkward situation and Gray was standing in front of her with a slightly bored look on his face. "Um...Juvia meant are you going to your home to? Juvia is going to hers." _Stupid! You mentioned that already! _Gray nodded. "Yeah. I figured I'd give Natsu his later. I'm beat." He walked past her and waved. "Bye." Juvia stared in awe at how beautiful Gray was. What did she have to do to get him to love her? What did men want these days? Suddenly, an idea clicked. She knew exactly what to do.

"Mikala!"

* * *

**The classic ask the person with the boyfriend. Works every time. Please review!**


	2. Advice Column

**I liked the response to the very first chapter! 2 reviews, 3 follows, 2 favorites...Kyaaa! Thanks, you guys! Here is where Juvia seeks romance advice from Mikala. Hop it works out! *Crosses fingers.***

* * *

"You need my help? Already?" Mikala asked Juvia. The pixie haired girl looked surprised, like no one asked her questions anymore. Juvia nodded. "Yes. Juvia needs- Um... Juvia's friend needs romance advice." Mikala tilted her head. Perhaps this was a habit of hers when she didn't believe something someone said. "So.. Gajeel needs advice?" That was a slight slap slap in the face to Juvia. Mikala made a good point. Gajeel was Juvia's only friend at Fairy Tail so far. Maybe Mikala too, but she didn't want to take any chances. Juvia nodded. "Yes. Gajeel-Kun needs...romantic advice. He was too nervous to ask himself, so he asked Juvia to ask you instead." Mikala nodded. "Why me, though, Juvia?" Juvia mentally searched for another lie. "Gajeel thinks you are very romantically active at this point." Juvia said. A little amused smile appeared on Mikala's face. "Uh-huh." She said in an unbeliving tone. _Note to self._ Juvia thought bitterly. _Shoot myself with a water pistol._ "Well, what I would do is just be myself around this person. Let them know how you feel." Juvia wrote that down in the notepad in her head. "Good." Juvia said. Then this followed a whaole list of things you should do to have the person you li=ove to love you as well.

"No one likes a self absorbed person."

"Sanitation is a must."

"Always offer to do the hard stuff first and then _insist _to do it. That gets 'em every time."

"Be funny! A couple jokes don't hurt, you know?"

"Have good manners at the table while eating. Can't be a pig."

"Try to make your lover look superior. Never fails."

Juvia's head was beginning to hurt with all this advice being thrown at her. "Okay, okay! Juvia gets it." Mikala nodded and sat back in her chair. "Thank you, Mikala-San." She turned to leave right when Mikala called out, "I hope things work out with Gray!" Juvia froze and looked back. Mikala sat in her chair, calm and cool. "W-who told you this?" Juvia asked defensively. She thought this sort of stuff was confidential. Mikala laughed and jumped off her chair. She walked over to Juvia and patted her shoulder. "Juvia, I am pshycic. I can read your mind. I knew it the second you walked in here." Now Juvia felt silly. She should have known. "Don't worry." Mikala whispered. "Your secret is safe with me. And Warren." Juvia looked up at her. "Why him?" Then it hit her. "He reads minds, too?" Mikala nodded and slapped Juvia's back. "You're getting along just fine, Juvia-Chan. Just fine." Juvia couldn't help but grin. "And also," Mikala said. "I'm not sure that _Gajeel_ would need romantic advice. That's like Natsu taking an anger management class. Absolutely pointless." Juvia and Mikala shared a laugh and Juvia felt that it was safe to call this girl her friend. Maybe even _best friend._

* * *

**I love writing bonding scenes. Well, this is gonna be a great time because in four days, it's my 15th birthday! So excited! I will have a Special short story for that. It's gonna have a crossover of all my favorite stories and everything. It's gonna be a great Christmas thing. (My birthday is a week before Christmas.) I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**


End file.
